This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have proposed a role for anxiety in the initiation and maintenance of SIB. To test this hypothesis directly, we investigated hormonal and behavioral responses of adult male rhesus macaques to various doses of the benzodiazepine (BDZ) inverse agonist FG 7142.